Problems
by Citi-Gal
Summary: PG13 to be safe. topics may not be appropriate.
1. Donna Joe Tanner's Problem

**_Problems_**

**_Disclaimer: _**I think you guys know by now I own NOTHING.... I wish I did own something but I DON'T. So happy there's the disclaimer.

**_Summary:_** Problems of everyone.

**_Ages:_**

1999

DJ-23

Jordan-25

Stephanie-19

Michelle-13

Chapter 1: DJ's problem

"Oh man what am I going to do?," Donna Joe Tanner, more likely known as DJ, asked herself while waiting for the pregnancy test results.

5 minutes later:

She looked down at the test she was holding and saw the results. "Oh NO!," She exclaimed. "I am in trouble Danny Tanner, my father is going to KILL me.," she thought to herself as she looked over and over at the test results. I am NOT even married. How will I tell my dad? Maybe I can get married and noone will get suspicious.

The next day:

"Hey, Jordan can we talk?" Deej asked her boyfriend of 2 ½ years.

"Oh great, nothing good ever comes after the words ""Can we talk."" But yes go ahead." he replied.

"Well, remember 2 weeks ago. Well that gave a negative/positive result."

"What do you mean negative/positive result?"

"I mean it depends how you look at it."

"Well, what is it?"

"We're p-p-p-pregnant."

"OH MY GOD" Jordan nearly yelled, "How will me tell our parents? Especially your dad!"

"We MUST get married. If you love me then it is the right choice."

"Of course I love you, do you really think I would with someone I don't love."

A/N-what do you think??? Please leave a review. This is like a prequel to The Big Day, but it is confusing if you read The Big Day because TBD ( the big day) tells nothing about this. But bare with me.

-SabrinaR2004


	2. Stephanie Judith Tanner's problem

_****_

Problems

Disclaimer: I think you guys know by now I own NOTHING.... I wish I did own something but I DON'T. So happy there's the disclaimer.  
A/N-this is my next chapter of Problems enjoy  
Summary: Problems of everyone.

* * *

Chapter 2- Stephanie's problem  
"Oh, man I'm fat," thought Stephanie Judith Tanner as she got of the scale."130 lbs, I wigh as much as an elephant."  
That night at diner:

"Oh, I'm not really hungry. I ate a big lunch." Stephaie lied.

"But lunch was 6 ½ hours ago. Just eat an apple." Danny Tanner, Stephanie's dad replied.

Stephanie took the apple and asked to be excused since she had a lot of homework left to do. When she got upstairs she threw away the apple and took out her diary, inside she wrote:  
Dear Diary,

The kids at school may think I'm weird but keeping a diary helps me and right now I really need to be helped. I knew kids at school went on diets and then they became really sick. I can't believe it is happening to ME!!! HELP ME NOW!!! PLEASE GOD HELP ME. I really need it.

Your loyal friend,

♡☹Stephanie Judith Tanner♡☹

* * *

Since that day was Friday, Stephanie was allowed to stay up late. During that time she was watching tv. At about 10:00 pm, Michelle, Stephanie's sister barged in. 

"How rude?!" Stephanie repeated her Favorite phrase as a little girl. She still sometimes repeated it.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked. She was only 14 years old but she was one smart girl.

"Michelle, stay out of my life and please leave I want to watch Sabrina, The Teenage Witch and it just came on."

"Okay, You got it dude."

* * *

A/N-So how do you like the first 2 chapters??? I will try to post more chapters soon. Since, today is a weekend I can post. So here it is. Enjoy! 

SabrinaR2004


	3. Michelle Elizabeth Tanner's Problem

Problems

A/N-Look I know that earlier I said that this would be a prequel well in order for this chapter to be good I have to change some info so here is the new summary and the 3rd chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I think you guys know by now I own NOTHING.... I wish I did own something but I DON'T. So happy there's the disclaimer.

Summary:

Ages:

1999

DJ is dating Jordan and she is pregnant with their child. She is 23 years old and he is 25 years old.

Stephanie is dating Nicholas Alexander and she is happy. She is 19 and so is he. She is insecure about her weight.

And finally, Michelle she is a sweet girl who has a problem that you will find out in this chapter. She is 13 years old.

Danny is married to Vicky and she is 8 months pregnant.

Jesse is married to Becky and they have 3 month old twins Nicolas and Alexander they named them after Stephanie's boyfriend. Since he is so sweet.

Joey is NOT married but that's okay 'cause everyone LOVES him.

* * *

Chapter 3: Michelle's Problem

Dear Kate,

This is my way of speaking to you GOD so listen and listen good. Why did you have to make me so miserable? What did I do wrong?? I mean people always tell you to be happy for what you have and not what you don't and I am but you took everything away from me. Well, almost everything. First you took away my cousin and BFF, Victoria, and then you took away my other bff Mary. So, what do you want??? Yes, you first gave me Vicky; and you made her pregnant. And I'm happy but why did you make me be the one who is always tortured by "THE BOYS"?? I have a lot of unanswered questions and maybe you could help me and answer them....

Love,

Michelle

P.S. This is something NO ONE can see and I mean NO ONE. I was about to cut myself today.

* * *

Do you like it??? I will write about everyone next I just wanted to kinda give an intro into everyone's life. I hope you liked it.

SabrinaR2004


End file.
